The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and the manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to the structure of the node electrode of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) including a memory cell consisting of one MOS transistor and one stacked capacitor and to the manufacturing method thereof.